


【昕羊】狼入羊口

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, FC - Freeform, OOC, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 阿昕性转警告！
Relationships: 昕羊
Kudos: 4





	【昕羊】狼入羊口

嗒、嘀、嗒....

时针与分针在顶端重合，宣告着一天的结束，无数人在此时已进入梦乡，但这个点，却正是这儿最热闹的时刻。

彩色的霓虹灯光在流动，映射在一张张兴奋的脸上，台上的乐队主唱操着沙哑的嗓音卖力地带来一首又一首曲子，一步步把气氛带向高潮，迷乱的狂欢悄无声息地蔓延开来，缓缓侵蚀掉人们最后的理智。

如果你是个fork，那么这儿一定是天堂，各种cake的味道弥散在空气了，你在这儿，就如同狼入羊群，光是闻着味儿都能让你发疯。

不过这儿不可能有fork。且不说酒吧有严格的监控，你就算是把城市整个翻一遍，都找不着几个fork。

这都要多亏了媒体。在它们口中，fork被塑造成了野兽——虽然他们在遇到cake时也与野兽差不了多少——理所当然的，fork会受到社会的歧视，在加上法律的严苛，当人们对fork痛下杀手时，只需一句自卫，便可以免除所有责任，这导致本就不多的fork数量急剧减少。

所以按理来说这儿不可能有fork的存在。

不过，只是按理来说。

舞池里灯光跳动，人们的目光被乐队吸引，手里的酒杯也开始躁动了起来，而喧闹的音乐总能盖过一些细微的声音。

“放...放手！”低沉的声线颤抖着，蠕动的唇正想吐出下一个字，便被冰凉的玻璃杯抵住。

“阿昕尝尝，这可是你调的呢。”面前的酒杯缓缓抬起，他的视线随着猩红的液体流动，这是他亲手调的血腥玛丽，可是流入口中的液体干涩无味，甚至让他想吐。

但几乎是无意识地，他舔了舔唇，透明的酒杯后是女人纤润的手，他的目光聚集在手腕上青色的血管，那是什么味道的呢？是不是也跟面前这个人一样，是咖啡的味道，苦涩的味道？

酒杯碎裂的声音被音乐掩盖，有敏锐的cake感到了不安，但也只是一瞬间，他们又很快重新投入到了这令人沉醉的狂欢中。

“松开你的手，许杨玉琢，就算你有钱，也不可以骚扰店长...”张昕撇过头去努力让自己不去看面前的人，多年下来练就的自制力让他没有马上失控，但头上和尾脊处的瘙痒提醒他最好立刻远离这个“危险源”。

不能在这个地方暴露...他会被狂乱的人群撕碎的。脑子里灰暗的回忆还历历在目，恐惧竟然一时间压抑住了本能。

可是随即就有一只手拨正了他的脸，这个人的手很温暖，他抬眼便望见了那对深绿的眸子，像是置身于宽阔的辽原，而在触手可及的地方，就有一只毫无防备的羔羊...

他痴痴地看着面前的人，该怎么形容呢...有这么一个人，你光是看着她笑，便觉着时空静止，万物黯然，他看过那么多的风景，都比不上这零星半点。

他承认他喜欢她。

可是越是喜欢就越想吃了她，只要他们的血肉融为一体，就再也没人能分开他们了...

好饿啊...

从身体到灵魂，都在叫嚣着饥饿。

不行...不能吃...

那就...舔一下好了。

在无人的角落，有一枚虔诚的吻，缓缓降落。

原本修身的白衬衣逐渐被勒出肌肉的形状，堪堪过耳的短发瞬息间便长至腰间，在黑暗的掩盖下，有一对毛茸茸的长耳悄然探出，他因为身体的变化带来的不适打直了脊背，像变魔术一般，一团蓬松的长尾挣脱了束缚，炸了一簇暗色的烟花。

就这一下...

理智尚且占着上风，张昕想要抬头，却觉得脖颈好似有千斤重，有一双手，环绕着，抱紧了他，他愣愣地看着近在咫尺的脸，那双眸子染上了黑夜，把他卷进了墨绿的潮汐中，拖向更深的深渊中。

Cake天生就是fork的专属猎物，在各种意义上。

这是他第一次接吻，与其说是接吻，不如说是抢夺，舌头霸道地侵占对方的每一寸领土，不讲道理的卷走她所有的氧气，让她只能仰仗自己施舍的氧气呼吸。

看着许杨玉琢因为缺氧而憋红的脸，像是一只奄奄一息的羔羊，点燃了fork身体里沉寂多年的嗜血因子，他锐利的犬牙不小心咬破了对方的薄唇。

吃了她！吃了她！

血腥味的涌入让张昕打了个激灵，瞳孔骤然收缩，受惊似的放开了手。

“对不起，对不起！”

他觉得脑袋快要爆炸了，一边是理智，一边是本能，像是要把他撕成两半。张昕害怕这种不受控制的感觉，想要逃跑，甚至忘了自己头上还顶着两只毛耳朵，屁股上还挂着个尾巴。

可是cake接下来的行动却出乎他的意料。

她拦住了想要逃跑的fork，试图用手去抓住他，而张昕则是一昧的后退，仿佛面前这个人不是什么美味佳肴，而是洪水猛兽。

但哪有那么多地方给他躲，几步的距离，便被逼至墙角，退无可退。

一时之间，不知道谁才是fork，谁才是cake。

“求你，离我远点，难道你不害怕吗？”太阳穴突突的跳，对方身上那股苦涩的咖啡味挑战着他的味蕾，即使是苦的，也能轻易勾起他的食欲。

“怕什么，你会吃了我吗？”许杨玉琢慢条斯理地一颗颗的解开他的纽扣，白衬衣下深色的皮肤上起了一层薄汗，像一条条银鱼，在结实细腻的肌肤上畅游，随着肌肉的上下起伏不断的翻涌。“而且，我的好店长，你是准备顶着这对大耳朵出去送死吗？”

“唔...你别碰我...”嘴上说着你别碰我，却没有任何实际阻止的动作，张昕的目光落到那双手上，一边想要她停下，却又一边在期待着什么。

大狼狗目光灼灼地盯着她，身后下垂的尾巴无意识地摆动，温润颤抖的嗓音，略显锋利的五官带着羞耻却又无可奈何的神情，要是真的什么都不做，那未免也太过浪费了。

身后的墙壁与面前的女人形成了一座牢笼，他被困在里面，出不去，也不想出去。

许杨玉琢撩开他的衣摆滑入腰侧，精瘦而结实的腰肢在她的手下微微颤抖，张昕喘着粗气，目光逐渐散乱，不敢看眼前的人。

直到那只手扯开他的裤带，从裤缝中溜进去握住分身时，他终于忍不住叫出了声，两手一把抓住了对方的肩，“你，你...”他支吾了半天，一句话都说不出来。

“啊...”分身在对方的爱抚下逐渐抬头，张昕低头便瞧见对方唇上残留的鲜红，在昏暗的灯光下若隐若现，显得格外的艳丽，他恍惚闻到了血腥气，一股无名的兴奋刺激的他头皮发麻，心里升腾起一股让他觉得陌生的征服欲。

“你傻掉了吗？”“不是...我只是...”喉结上下滚动，一滴冷汗随着脸线滑下。

“你是不敢，还是不行？”她似乎是在试探着面前这只fork的底线。

沉默了许久，张昕终于再度低头看她，只是那双眸子不再闪躲，里面翻涌着的狠厉像极了真正的恶狼。“行不行你试试不就知道了。”

一个热气腾腾的吻再一次落到她的唇上。

这一次他们交换了位置。灰色的狼耳抖动了几下，锐利的眼眸锁定了怀中的猎物，“呵...你可真是胆子大，一开始就知道我是fork，是吧？”

“是又怎么样？你不也没拒绝我吗？”不仅没有拒绝她，还一次又一次地包容她，“那，狼先生是要吃了我吗？”

到底是谁吃了谁哦？

把脸埋进对方的脖颈中，满鼻的咖啡味苦的给人精神，他隐约闻到了酒的气味，心叹自己真是脑子被烧坏了...酒，是什么味道啊？

“呃...”说实话他被摸得有些舒服，这个狭窄的角落里充斥着急促的喘息与布料的摩擦声，原本阴冷的地方现在却莫名的有些潮热。

“嘶...你别那么急...啊...”fork有些莽撞的进入疼的许杨玉琢直抽气，腹部不断收缩试图缓解那陌生的疼痛，她的痛呼好像吓到了张昕，他整个人都僵在了那里，尽管被包裹的快感让他想要再进一步，但尚存的理智让他把对方的感受放在了第一。

“啊，我，抱歉...”汗湿的发丝黏成一团贴在额前，蓬松的尾巴扬在了半空中，一动也不敢动。

他亲了亲她的脸颊，试图让对方放松些。但许杨玉琢只是抱着他不说话，过了一会，才缓缓说到，“你，你可以动了...”声音很小，但张昕还是听得到，“好。”

他将对方紧紧搂在怀中，确保即使有人也看不见她，胯部小幅度的动了起来。妈的，事情怎么会变成这样...兽化之后好像脑子也变得不太灵光，他索性把注意力全放在对方身上，不再去想别的东西。

“嗯唔...”怀中人的喘息声逐渐重了起来，他的动作也逐渐放开了许多，膨胀的分身重重地顶入，由于裙摆的遮挡他看不见那景色，只有不断咬紧的软肉能告诉他对方的状态。

年轻的fork总是充满了活力，明明抱着那么大个人，却丝毫不见疲态，那张憋得黑红的脸上闪烁着汗光，张昕用力将她整个人抵在墙上，被撑满的衣服湿的透彻，紧紧贴在姣好的身肌上。

“哈...哈...”极致的欢愉后他陷入了短暂的失神中，直到听到了一些不该有的声音就。

“欸好眼熟，那不是店长吗？他屁股上怎么那么大一个尾巴。”  
“他好像抱着个人，那不是...？”  
“那双狼耳朵好漂亮哦，是在玩cosplay吗？”  
“啧啧，原来店长还好这口啊。”

张昕好像被吓到了，一句话也没说。许杨玉琢抓住那对偷听的耳朵，对它吐着热气，“听到了吗，要认真玩哦，我的好店长。”


End file.
